Adventure Time and the Angry Video Game Nerd/Transcript
(Warner Bros. Pictures, Universal Pictures, Cartoon Network Movies, Tencent Pictures and Cinemassacre logos start. The scene cuts to the Nerd in his room.) The Nerd: (to the audience) ''What you're about to see is another Nerd movie from July 2014. Now after I reviewed ET for the Atari 2600, I thought it might be funny to do one on ''Adventure Time. ''Now, um, ''Adventure Time ''ended on September 3rd 2018 as a special episode for Labor Day and Cinemassacre will be able to have an Adventure Time movie to be rated R as it marks the first R-rated animated film by Warner Bros. Animation. After ''Frost and Fire, fans have been asking Cartoon Network to get Finn and Flame Princess back. You know without really forcing it, so I held off on releasing it for a while, and some new images were added in later, but now I think that the fans should see it. You want to see it, right? Yeah? So, just keep in mind, I'll review Pirates of the Enchiridion ''on the Nintendo Switch and I'll make sure it has to be good. And most important, just don't take it too seriously. Enjoy the movie. ''(The scene cuts to black and fades to the Fire Kingdom as the credits read "Warner Bros. Pictures and Universal Pictures present", "in association with Cartoon Network Movies, Frederator Films and Tencent Pictures", "a Cinemassacre/Rideback/Vertigo Entertainment production" and "a Peter Berg film". The text reads "Fire Kingdom, Land of Ooo, four years after the Gum War." and fades. Cinnamon Bun gives Flame Princess a mug of frosting on their wedding day.) Cinnamon Bun: Drink, Flame Princess. Then you'll marry me. You'll be the queen of the Fire Kingdom. Flame Princess: (beat) ''And what, Cinnamon Bun, if the Legion returns? '''Cinnamon Bun': We attack. (Flame Princess thinks for four seconds then she pours a whole mug of frosting into the barrel and Cinnamon Bun gasps.) Cinnamon Bun: You would reject this gift? Finn: No, I'd rather choose Finn. Cinnamon Bun: Hmm. And did you know you could marry Finn Mertens instead of me? (The ground rumbles as Bandit Princess breaks down the door then her servants attack the wedding while people scream.) Bandit Princess: Now! (Sir Slicer sets Flame Lord free from the lantern. Peace Master destroys a barrel filled with frosting. Flame Princess escapes to Finn. Ash beats up Cinnamon Bun to the floor. After the massacre, Ash grabs Cinnamon Bun who groans.) Cinnamon Bun: This was meant to be our wedding. Ash: Times change. (Ash throws Cinnamon Bun and takes the jewel from him then throws it to Bandit Princess.) Bandit Princess: The Fire Kingdom is mine! (Her servants cheer) ''And the new Legion rises. ''(The scene cuts to black and shows montage of episodes of Angry Video Game Nerd and Adventure Time while the song plays "The Angry Video Game Nerd Theme" by Metallica during the opening credits then the title appears and says "Adventure Time and the Angry Video Game Nerd." The song ends and the scene fades to black then fades up to the Nerd who looks at "Adventure Time: The Complete Collection" on DVD.) The Nerd: I have a confession: I totally missed out on the Cartoon Network craze. First, a little background, I already talked about the cover of Super Duper Sumos on Game Boy Advance. But I didn't know at the time, this was based on the Super Duper Sumos show, now I missed out on all the other Cartoon Network shows that everybody talks about like Regular Show, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, The Amazing World of Gumball, ''and, yes, ''Adventure Time. In 2010, Adventure Time ''was one of the greatest television shows of all time. Every Monday, we got a new ''Adventure Time episode. I can see why everybody liked it. It revolutionized 2-D animated show, the same way Dexter's Laboratory ''did. The characters were good, the music was kick-ass, the setting was cool, and the voice-acting was awesome. Seemed liked the only thing bigger than the show, was its stars, Finn and Jake. Finn and Jake were basically reminders of Luke Skywalker and Chewbacca. You thought Luke had a Wookie? Finn and Jake go on cool quests and meet new friends like Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, eventually, the Ice King and even Flame Princess. Oh, and villains. They also fight villains. Can't forget those. ''Adventure Time's popularity took the world by storm. It became the cultural phenomenon that ran through ten seasons. Its fame transcended the show and it ended up being on the cover of magazines. I'm not kidding. It also had toys at McDonald's, commercials on Cartoon Network, and even a Minecraft episode! Seems like the world was obsessed with Adventure Time! All these years while I've been busy playing shitty games, people have been making episodes through 2018. I'm not sure why I missed all the Adventure Time episodes. So what do you do with the show like that? Well, turn into comic books, of course! Adventure Time. Today, there were real toys, clothing, and even a Monopoly game. So, of course, there had to be video games on Xbox, PlayStation, and even Nintendo. That's right, they also made video games based on the show by its creator, Pendleton Ward. I'm gonna focus on Adventure Time: Pirates of the Enchiridion ''for the Nintendo Switch. ''(Doorbell rings) Who could that be? (The Nerd walks to the door, opens it, and sees his longtime friends Bootsy Spankins, P.I., Cooper, Mandi, and Kevin Finn. The Nerd screams joyfully along with Bootsy, Kevin, Mandi, and Cooper. Mike, April, Gina, and Keith Apicary see The Nerd, Bootsy, Cooper, Mandi and Kevin who scream with delight then they scream.) The Nerd: Everyone, this is Bootsy, Kevin, Cooper, and Mandi! They used to work with us! Bootsy: Hey, Mike. It's been a very long time. (Chuckles) Category:Transcripts